What if Pretty Cure wasn’t a Anime/Pretty Cure
Pretty Cure is the first Entry in the Pretty Cure Francise And first aired on Disney Channel and Nickelodeon on February 1st 2004. It has been Dubbed in Asian Countries under the Name of Glitter Force. Premise The story revolves around two girls, Natalie Misumi And Hannah Yukishiro , who fight the forces of the Dotsuku Zone; a dimension of evil that encroached on the Garden of Light. The Dotsuku Zone's power takes the form of the Zakenna, creatures that infect people or items to turn them evil. The Princess of Hope, Mipple, and her chosen warrior Mepple are told to go to the Garden of Rainbows where it is said that they will find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Natalie and Hannah have not really spoken to each other, and hardly know the other exists because of their differences. However, when they meet Mepple and Mipple, they are led to each other through them. Then, they are able to use the power of light to transform into Cure Black and Cure White and fight the denizens of the Dotsuku Zone. After defeating the first denizen, the girls find a Prism Stone, one of the seven artifacts that protected the Garden of Light from danger, whereas now most of them are in the hands of each of the denizens. Now that they have gotten the first Prism Stone from the hands of danger, they look for the Prism Hopish and its guardian, Wisdom, to keep the stones safe. Once they have discovered all the Prism Stones, its power takes them to the Garden of Light and repairs most of the damage done by the Dotsuku Zone. However, they have to defeat the Evil King himself, using all of their strength to manage that. Eventually, they get help from the Queen, and the Evil King perishes. Later in the series, Pollun, the Prince of Light, is added to the mix. He transforms into what looks like an electronic notebook, and stays with Natalie in order to help them fight against the Seeds of Darkness, which are creatures that the Evil King managed to make right before he got destroyed. When the Seeds of Darkness awaken, they begin working together in order to revive the Evil King. Eventually, they kidnap Wisdom, but he manages to put the power of the Prism Stones inside of Pollun before he is taken away. Following this, whenever Pollun becomes agitated, he shoots out power, granting Pretty Cure their Rainbow Bracelets. These vastly strengthen them physically and supply them with a new attack. Pollun also has the added ability of premonition. After fighting with Pretty Cure for a long time, the Seeds of Darkness realize that as soon as the Evil King is back in control, they will cease to exist, and thus plan to take over him and the Prism Stones' powers. Eventually, they are able to fuse together and acquire the power of light, which makes them unstoppable in the fight against Pretty Cure. However, Evil King uses all of his strength to suck the fused Seeds of Darkness within him, and also the power of the Prism Stones. The girls try all their might to fight him, and with the help of Pollun and the Queen, are able to defeat him once and for all. At the very end of the series, Mepple and Mipple bid a tearful goodbye to Nagisa and Honoka, who beg the two of them not to go. Although they are no longer Pretty Cure, Natalie and Hannah continue being best friends, and still keep their Card Communes that Mepple and Mipple are now asleep in. Reception The series has proven popular enough with viewers to warrant numerous spin-off series. It was dubbed in Several Languages Due to it’s popularity With Audiences. Trivia * Pretty Cure is the only season that has only one transformation sequence, while all other seasons have at least two different transformation sequences, including its sequel. ** Pretty Cure is the only season so far that has only one ending song; all others have two different ending songs. It does, however, change one scene of the animation sequence where the villains from the first half are replaced by the Seeds of Darkness and Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun are added to the final scene. Americam Category:American TV shows Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Animated Series Category:What if (Anime Name) wasn’t a Anime